General Grievous
General Grievous is a Separatist Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. He arrived on October 30, 2018 as part of the General Grievous Update. He originally cost 35,000 credits to unlock but this cost was removed in the Capital Supremacy Update. Overview General Grievous can be a menace to behold. Grievous possesses a large health pool and health regeneration. His lightsabers were stolen from the Jedi he has slain, and can be increased in damage with a Star Card. Grievous can also inflict more damage from behind than some of the other lightsaber wielders. However, he is the least capable lightsaber hero when it comes to blocking enemy blaster fire, as it will drain his stamina greatly. While taking on large groups of enemies can be risky, Grievous excels when targeting enemies individually and enemies can be knocked down or finished off when Grievous focuses on them with his Thrust Surge. General Grievous can also lead the charge with his Unrelenting Advance ability, inspired by the iconic movement of his lightsabers in Revenge of the Sith as he begins his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Battle of Utapau. The Unrelenting Advance ability blocks all attacks in front of him and damages enemies who are unfortunate enough to be caught in the spinning turbine of four lightsabers. However, despite his intimidating appearance as one of the game's largest villains, General Grievous cannot always be a tank and is known to be devious. Just as seen in Revenge of the Sith, when the odds are turned against Grievous, he will be quick to escape. This can be seen in his Claw Rush ability, where Grievous goes down on his four arms and two legs and rushes forward in a rapid motion. Grievous's Claw Rush can also be used to knock down enemies, who can be further damaged when Grievous steps back up, kicking his two feet into the air. This is especially useful against enemy heroes that Grievous faces off with. Health and Movement }} |regendelay = 5 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon (Rear) }} |melee = 12 |meleemod = |blasterdeflect = 5 |angle = 20 |meleedeflect = 10 |staminadelay = 2 |staminaregenspeed = 3 }} Abilities |-| Thrust Surge= }} | effect = Locks onto and knocks down opponent }} | cooldown = 13 seconds }} |-| Unrelenting Advance= }} | effect = Protects General Grievous from most frontal attacks, including lightsabers }} | duration = 5 seconds | cooldown = 11 seconds }} |-| Claw Rush= }} | effect = Grants 40% damage reduction to General Grievous, knocks down opponents }} | duration = 3.2 seconds | cooldown = 13 seconds }} Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *General Grievous is voiced by Matthew Wood, who previously voiced General Grievous in Revenge of the Sith and The Clone Wars as well as in the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. *Most of Grievous's emotes and quotes are from Revenge of the Sith and The Clone Wars. Furthermore, General Grievous was the first hero with more than four emotes, with a total of five. **His ''cough ''emote has 4 different coughs. *General Grievous's character model had actually been discovered in the game's files and leaked by "dataminers" multiple times prior to his official announcement. Additionally, some of his animations, abilities, and emotes were also datamined prior to their official announcements. *Upon release, voice lines were also datamined and leaked that hint towards two potential new heroes in the future: Padmé Amidala and Ahsoka Tano. However, they are currently unconfirmed, and it is possible that they will not be added in the future. **These voice lines included: "Tano, so it is to be a rematch then!" and "Senator Amidala, I presume." *Although General Grievous can block Force powers and deflect blaster bolts in the game, he is not a Force-user in the canon. **Also, he is the only saber user in the game without Force-sensitivity. The closest is the Commando Droid, because of the vibrosword. *According to Jay "Charlemagne" Ingram, Grievous took 8 months to create. Updates Gallery General Grievous DICE.jpg|First promotional image of General Grievous, revealed at EA Play 2018. General Grievous Geonosis Battlefront II.jpg|A promotional image of General Grievous on Geonosis. General_Grievous_Four_Lightsabers_-_Battlefront_II.jpg|A promotional image of General Grievous's default appearance, Jedi Hunter, with all four arms extended. Battle Damaged General Grievous - Battlefront II.jpg|A promotional image of General Grievous's Battle Damaged appearance. Obi-Wan and Grievous on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg|Promotional image of Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous on Geonosis. 532179-battlefront-grievous-kenobi.jpg GeneralGrievousBattlefronII.png|A textureless in-game render of General Grievous's model found in the game files several months prior to his release. SWBFII General Grievous Icon.png|In-game icon for General Grievous. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatists Category:Separatist Heroes Category:Dark Side Heroes Category:General Grievous Update Category:Heroes/Villains